Tomb Raider Never turn back
by TR Lara Croft
Summary: A month after AOD sameone is looking for her partner. Lara gets news of the Lux Veritatis and Karel has plans to open a tomb. A sister shows up and the ending makes a big change in everyone's life. R&R
1. The start of something big

**Chapter 1: The start of something big**

_I still can't believe this, all this time I have been so blind, so naïve. For years I resented Konstantin, doubted him like everyone else, but he was right about so much. I wish I could tell him that now. There are so many shadows and mysteries that I once dismissed as mere stories, but the line between our myths and truths are fragile and blurry. I need to find answers. I must understand what Karel's plans are. I need to find the truth. __**Elizabeth Clark**_

**London, Britain**

The rain fell harder and harder against the roof and the window panes, lighting bolts illuminated the skies of Britain. The moon had barely risen, yet it felt as if night had fallen ages ago. The planking sound against the roof of the one-bedroom flat succeeded in keeping her awake – not that the sounds of the rain was keeping her from tossing and turning.

Elizabeth Clark lay atop of her bed in the dingy studio apartment of London. Her legs were crossed over each other and she was still fully clothed in street wear, from the black t-shirt to the sturdy brown boots that could withstand any type of weather or terrain. She leaned back on her pillow, staring up at the ceiling. Her hip holster were still strapped on, although her pistols rested on the nightstand table, still close enough for a quick reach, should she need it when intruders came in.

For the most of the world she was known as a Journalist, working in London. For the others they knew her as the second known world's famous archaeologist, but for those who know her very well knows that she is a warrior from the Lux Veritatis. She's also known as being acknowledged in old maps, all kinds of ancient texts, including manuscripts. She can answer any questions concerning myths, legends and all languages. She's also been seen working with the world famous archaeologist and world traveller Lara Croft.

Two more lightning bolts reached the sky, and thunder complemented it loudly enough to rattle the shutters outside her windows. She sat up on the edge of the bed. She leaned forward, resting her head in her hands. She hadn't slept well in over a month, for numerous reasons. Elizabeth rose; she glanced at the clock on the wall – 8:30pm. This was going to be another long night. She went to her backpack that laid by the desk, near the windows. She opens the bag and took out three beautiful shards. She looked at them and wondered why did her partner leave them behind? Where could he be? She thought.

* * *

**(Flashback to a month ago)**

**Strahov, Prague**

What the hell is going on in here, she thought. The facility is more or less destroyed and things are mgoing pretty crazy. She heads down through the Strahov's hall's and chambers trying to find her partner. She came to Eckhardt's lab and walked over fallen stone only to find Eckhardt's lifeless body with the shards still stuck in him. She looked around for Kurtis but she only saw the sleeper half destroyed. She turned back to Eckhardt and removed the shards and walked to a nearby doorway and she walked long hallways, walked over stone's before she enters into the arena. She saw not far a corps of a mutant bug and a mutant fly but not far away she saw a pool of blood with footsteps leading to a hug door. She walked closer to the pool and saw a shape in the blood it looked like the churigai, she thought. She takes a closer look at the footsteps and noticed that the footsteps aren't the size of her partner's steps. Who's been here and where did they take Kurtis, she thought and starts following the footsteps. She walks until she finds herself outside the Strahov again. She frowns cause of the snow covered the blood tracks. She sighs and walks to her bike and as she starts the engine she hears police sirens and looks up to see police cars heading this way.

"Well took them long enough." She said to herself and took off before they could see her.

**(Flashback ends)**

* * *

I can't sit here, she thought with boredom. As tired as she was, she couldn't stay one more night here in London. She needed to go back home in Surrey. I need more answers, she thought. She retrieved the key from the table, as well as her guns and backpack. She turned outside the door, not bothering to lock her apartment. There wasn't anything inside that someone will steal, she thought.

She trudged down the stairs, past the landlord's office and out onto the streets becoming soaking wet in the fallen rain almost immediately. Elizabeth started the engine of her motorbike, kicking it into first gear, released the clutch and throttled her way down the west streets, towards Surrey.

* * *

**Britain, Surrey**

Elizabeth stood in front of the iron gate of her Manor. For a moment, she looked through the bars and admired the walls of the building she had gotten from a friend. She took a deep breath as she pushed the door bell and waited for an answer. The warrior couldn't hold back the smile when she heard a familiar voice.

"Good evening. How can I help you?" her loyal butler asked kindly.

"You can start with opening the gates for me, Henry." She asked and immediately followed by the sound of the buzzer.

Elizabeth went through the entrance and stop in front of the manor's doors. She turned off the motorbike's engine and walked in.

Henry walked up to her "Welcome home Miss Clark" He greeted "Shall I make you some coffee, or anything else?"

"Maybe later, thank you." The Warrior breathed in the air of her home and glanced around. "Did something happen?"

"Edward is back from New York and two police men was looking for you and a journalist came asking for you again." He answered.

"What did the police want?" She asked.

"They want to ask you about Miss Croft." He answered.

"Thanks Henry. Can you tell Edward to call my cousin Lloyd." She took a breath "I want to see him tomorrow morning ASAP."

"Will do Miss." Henry said and walked off.

Elizabeth walked up the stairs and entered the study and found Alex sitting behind the desk reading a book.

"Alex" she said and he looked up.

"Hey Liz, back so soon?" He asked

"I can't find anything, Alex" She sighed and sat down.

"Maybe this will help" Alex said turning the computer screen.

Elizabeth saw an email and started reading.

_**Dear Alex **_

_**I hear you are great in finding things out about ancient artefacts and ruins. I need your help, I have heard about a myth of the Black Angel but I can't find anything about it. Please help me; I am a historian in Turkey. I wait for your reply.**_

_**Thank you. **_

_**Joachem Karel.**_

Karel surely knows how to come back from the dead, but why does he want the Black Angel, she thought and looked at Alex.

"Don't reply on his email and see if you have any luck on find Kurtis please." She said and got up and walked out, leaving Alex to get to work.

* * *

The sunlight shined through the windows, waking her up. Another day she thought and got up. She went to the bathroom and turned the hot water of the shower on and she looked herself in the mirror. She sighed and undressed herself and walked into the shower, making the hot water rundown her scared and tattooed body. She washed herself and then when she was done she turned the water off; pulled the certain away and grabbed a towel to dry herself.

She walked back to her room only to see a tray of food and coffee on the table. I didn't even hear Henry come in, she thought and then she noticed a letter next to the tray. She picked it up and opened it.

_**Lloyd is on his way and Alex found Kurtis Trent he is in Nancy, Franc. Alex and I are out to get some supplies for your next trip.**_

_**Love**_

_**Edward**_

* * *

**Nancy, France**

He was sitting in a bar drinking his beer. He was thinking of Paris and Prague, but more importantly he was thinking of the British woman again. The bar was quiet and it made him think more. This place looks like the Café Metro back in Paris, small and quiet, he thought. Kurtis was sitting in the corner of the bar like he had sat in the café in Paris. Kurtis casually glanced at the door, half-expecting to see a thin, beautiful brunette women coming through the door to threaten the bartender. The thought made him chuckle a bit and he took another sip from his beer. He heard the door open and he swiftly looked up, an action that was seemingly unconditioned. He was semi-disappointed, however to see nothing more than a man coming through the door, dressed in a blue t-shirt, black jeans and a pair of black boots. Odd fellow, Kurtis thought passively, taking another drink.

The man stood still and looked around until he saw Kurtis sitting in the corner, he walked over and pulled a seat up next to him and called the bartender. Not long the bartender came and asked the man what he wants to drink.

"I'll have what he's having." He told the bartender in an African accent. Kurtis slowly glanced his way and then turned his gaze back down to the brown bottle in front of him.

"I don't know much about foreign beer." The man mentioned to Kurtis.

"That's nice." Kurtis mumbled, trying to distance himself from this further friendliness this guy might display. He didn't want to chat, that wasn't what he was here for.

The bartender brought the man his beer and he exchanged his pounds for the alcohol. This guy comes from Britain but he doesn't sound like one, Kurtis thought.

"These stuffs confuse me." The man said to Kurtis.

Kurtis glanced at him "You're not from around here."

The man sighed "No, I'm not but I am here on business not pleasure." The man chuckled, taking a sip from his beer. He glanced backwards, in the direction of two black-clothed men who just came in and seated themselves at the counter.

"What business?" Kurtis asked.

The man glanced back at Kurtis "To find a man for my boss." And he takes another sip from his beer. "Hope they're here for someone else?"

Kurtis eyed him suspiciously "Who must you find? What are you talking about?"

"They don't look like they belong here and neither do you." He answered.

Kurtis looked at the two men "They look normal men who had come from work and wants to take a break." Kurtis sighed "Why don't I belong here?"

"That's not what you were thinking a minute ago." The man said and took another sip of his beer.

"Listen, I don't know why you are here but I don't care now leave me alone." Kurtis said dryly.

"Look I can't leave without you, but if you want my boss to come get you herself then be my guest." The man answered and looked at Kurtis.

Kurtis didn't care who he's boss was and gripped his beer tightly, wary of his BoranX hidden in his holster beneath his jacked.

"You don't have to reach for your weapon, my friend." The man added.

How did he know that I have a gun, Kurtis thought "I'm not your friend" Kurtis retorted "What makes you think I have a weapon?"

"Well after what she told me about you, I doubt you're reaching for your phone." He answered.

"Who the fuck, are you?" Kurtis asked in a low and angry voice.

"Trust me, Kurtis" The man sighed "When you hear what I have to say, you'll be glad you didn't blow my head off." The man answered in quiet manner.

"How the hell do you know my name?" Kurtis asked quickly.

"It's not safe to talk here, my friend." The man said.

"Why?" Kurtis asked.

"Those two men who came in are looking for you." The man said.

The man glanced backwards at the two men who were watching them, then faced forwards, sighting. He took a final swig of the beer.

"First tell me who asked you to come find me." Kurtis asked. He knew those men where here for trouble.

"An old friend of yours" The man answered and stood up from his seat casually.

Kurtis sighed as the man headed out the front door of the bar. The two men at the counter rose and approached Kurtis. They stood on both sides of him and he rose. "Do you mind taking a step out of my space, guys?" Kurtis asked with a dryly voice.

"Are you Kurtis Heissturm?"

Kurtis sighed, who the hell were these guys and why did they want to know who I am. "I don't know what you're talking about, buddy."

He felt the barrel of a gun at his side and he immediately felt anger growing in the pit of his stomach it was strange for the two men; most people would react with fear. Kurtis was so used to it, and so out of patience with things these days.

"We were told we'd find you here in Nancy, hiding from our boss" the other man spoke "If you come quietly, it makes things easier for you and for us." Kurtis sighed again; he lowered his fingers behind his head. By this point, both men were holding handguns, drilling them into his sides.

The bartender emerged from the back hallway he'd been in and as he came closer one of the men pointed his gun at him. The bartender's eye's grew wide, and took a fearful step back, raising his hands.

Kurtis saw his opportunity and he backhanded the other man then the one who pointed his gun at the bartender. Kurtis removed his gun and dived over the edge of the counter of the bar as the men started shooting at him. The bartender got shot on the head and fell to the ground lifeless.

Kurtis sighed as he looked at the bartender's lifeless body and then he quickly loaded his gun and leaned over the edge, firing at the enemies. Who are these guys, he thought. Kurtis ducked back and ejected his empty clip as he heard one of the men "I'm out" and the men run out the door as the other one kept on shooting. Kurtis took a breath and got up and shot the man in the shoulder. He pointed his gun at the man as he kicked the man's gun away from his reach.

"Tell me who sent you?" Kurtis said in anger.

"He will get you." The man laughs and bit hard on his teeth until white staff came out of his mouth, killing him.

Kurtis sighed and holstered his gun, walking out finding the same man he had talked to before the fight standing at a bike next to his.

"Mind telling me who you are?" Kurtis asked "And who they are"

"My name is Lloyd" He answered "And my boss will have the answers to that question. I'm just here to pick you up."

Kurtis sighed, if he's playing with me then I'm gonna play with him, Kurtis thought but the man's name sounded familiar, he left it there "Well Lloyd let's go then."

"Great, Britain here we come." Lloyd said and got onto his bike.

As he said Britain Kurtis' heart skipped a beat, Lara? He Thought. It had to be, she was the only one in a hundred million women in Britain. Lara Croft is the only one who knew as much about me, he thought again and also got on his bike and they drove off. This was the start of something big.

* * *

_**Authors notes: Hey guys this my first story that I am re-writing. I deleted the Lux knights with it's sequel and i'm posting the chapters as I re-write them... thank you...**_

_**R &amp; R**_

**_THANK YOU ALL_**


	2. What happened in Prague?

**Chapter 2: What happened in Prague?**

_All I wanted in life was to be free, free from the Shadow war. I wanted to live a normal life and forget about all of:-P this. I was wrong, this is who I am, who I'm meant to be. My father once told me the difference between men and boy are the lesson they learn. I never understood what it meant until now. This is for you father. Rest in peace. __**Kurtis Trent**_

_**Surrey, Britain**_

Two men stood in front of the iron gates of a Manor in Surrey. For a moment the one took a deep breath as he finely pushed the door bell and waited for an answer. The other man looked up to see the big letter C on the gates. This is it, I haven't seen Lara after Prague, he thought. Soon someone speaks "Good morning, how can I help you?" a man asked

"Henry its Lloyd" Soon after he said his name he heard the gates starting to open up.

"Well let's go in." Lloyd said to Kurtis and they went through the entrance, stopping in front of the manor's building

Lloyd and Kurtis came in closing the door behind them. Kurtis looked around and saw a fireplace and on top he saw a picture with a young girl with her mother and father behind her holding her tightly. They look happy, he thought. Then Kurtis looked at his right and saw a glass wall and through it he saw computers and man sitting behind one of the many computers. The man looked like he was in his twenties, well build and fit.

As Kurtis looked around more, Henry came up to them from the kitchen, Kurtis saw that he wasn't young anymore; he guessed that he was in his forties.

"This way gentlemen." He said and walked up the stairs. They followed him and entered a room that were full of books. It was a two story room, stairs fallowing up to another room. In front of them was a desk with no one sitting behind it; Kurtis sighed.

"So now what?" he asked.

"We wait" Lloyd answered and sat down on the chair by the desk.

"May I get you anything, gentlemen" Henry asked.

"Cup of coffee would be nice, thanks" Lloyd answered.

"Me to, thanks." Kurtis followed.

Henry smiled and walked out, leaving them alone. Then a door swung open on the right, next to the desk and the stairs. They saw a woman on her cell phone talking really angrily. She looked up to see Lloyd and Kurtis.

"I'll take care of you later." She yelled through the phone and hanged up. Then they heard a voice from upstairs. Kurtis looked up to see a man coming down the stairs as he talked to her.

"We'll get the bastard and finish him this time." He looked oddly familiar to Kurtis.

"I know, I just hate it when Karel is one step in front of us." She answered and sits down behind the desk.

He came and stood behind her as Lloyd and Kurtis looked at them, waiting for something. She sighed and looked at them "I'm glad you came"

"I didn't have a choice, Elizabeth." Kurtis answered.

"Sorry Kurtis, I had to find a way to get your ass here." Elizabeth said and Henry came in with a tray of coffee, placed it on the desk. Lloyd took his cup and took a sip.

"So what's going on?" Kurtis asks.

"Karel is looking for the Black Angel but I don't know why, there are so many things the Black Angel can do, finding out what his plans are is a little hard." She answered.

"We need all the brothers' help in this." The man said that stood behind Elizabeth.

"All brothers?" Kurtis asked trying to figure out who he is.

"Chris has tracked down the other entire Lux brother from all over the world." Elizabeth answered.

Why did she call him Chris, He is dead, isn't he, Kurtis thought. Then it hit him, his face was too familiar, his eyes were blue. Could it really be Chris, my long lost cousin, Kurtis thought.

"I want you, Lloyd to go back to Namibia. I don't want you involved in all of this." Elizabeth said.

Lloyd drunk his coffee and stood up "I'll do that, I hope you get this guy." Lloyd said and left.

"We will" Elizabeth whispered to herself, and turned her concentration back on Kurtis. "So Kurtis, I want you to go freshen up before you tell me what had happened in Prague."

"Yeah well I wasn't alone." He answered.

"I know." She answered "Chris will explain why he's still alive, if you were wondering about that."

"Of course I was." He smiled knowing she read his mind.

"Henry, take Mr Trent to his room." Elizabeth said.

Kurtis got up "I'll see you later in the tech room" Elizabeth told him.

"To talk, right. See ya." He said and followed Henry to his room.

"You think his ready." Chris asked after Kurtis left.

"I hope so" She answered with a sighed.

* * *

Kurtis walked down the stairs later that day. As he walked he heard noises, sounded like someone throwing things around. He heads to the tech room and finds Chris, Edward and Alex there but Elizabeth was nowhere.

"Hey Kurtis" Chris said.

"Hey Chris where's Liz?" He asked and as he did there were more noises coming from next door. He looked at the door.

"She's in there if you haven't noticed the noise." Edward answered.

"Oh right" Kurtis rolled his eyes as Henry walked in with a tray of coffee. As he placed it down the door opened and Elizabeth came out dragging a machine or robot behind her. She dropped it in front of them. Edward got up and smiled but it quickly disappears "What did you do, this will take a while to fix up."

"Was it programed to stop before it took my head off?" Elizabeth asked as she sat down.

"Ah no" Edward answered.

"I thought so." She said and looked at Kurtis. "You ready to tell me what happened in Prague?"

"I went in the Strahov and followed the clues to the painting and the last shard but I wasn't alone and I got captured. She found the painting." He paused taking a breath "She came to the arena and Eckhardt told her to give him the painting for my life and she did as he asked. He threw me from the catwalk and I landed few meters from her, pain in my arm but I didn't let her help me."

"Men and their egos." Elizabeth said "Go on"

"Then Eckhardt orders Gunderson to release Boaz a mutant bug." Kurtis went on.

"Wait, Boaz I heard that name before, hold on." Elizabeth said and started thinking until she got it. "Boaz, there were three sister and all three works for the Cabal. Well two now. The one you killed was a survivor of a plane crash years ago."

"Then where is the other two." Chris asked.

"Hiding somewhere in Germany" Elizabeth answered "Go on Kurtis."

"I gave her the shards and helped her up to the catwalk as I stayed behind to fight Boaz. She went after Eckhardt." Kurtis went on "After I defeated the bug I only realized she was not done yet as a mutant fly came out of the bug, like it was a cocoon. I defeated the fly and turned my back, I got a surprise, the fly wasn't dead and she stabbed me in the gat. I used my last strength and throw my Chirugai and beheaded her and I blocked out." He finished.

"So how did you get away?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know. When I wake up I was in Paris." Kurtis answered.

"And you don't know how you got there?" Chris asked.

"Only that someone took me there, that's all." Kurtis answered but Chris saw he wasn't telling the whole truth and so did Elizabeth but they left it there for now.

"This women, is it Lara Croft." Elizabeth asked.

"Yes why." Kurtis answered.

"She's a close friend of mine and we used to work together." Elizabeth sighed "A week ago she came to me looking for answers on our order."

"And what did you tell her?" Kurtis asked.

"Nothing, only the basic staff, I also gave a book that had some info on us but this morning I mailed her a letter it should arrive tomorrow morning."

"What did the letter say" Kurtis asked.

"Only that Lux Veritatis needs her help." Elizabeth answered. "Look she's better with tombs then I am and she's a great fighter, we are going to need her help again"

"Can we trust her" Chris asked.

"Yes we can." Both Kurtis and Elizabeth answered and they looked at each other with smile.

* * *

**Next morning in Surrey**

_His almost lifeless body was kneeling in front of her; his gaze was stuck in the expression of the pain, partly hidden behind a body of a certain Tomb Raider. The man had the two shards in his chest already. He looked up into the familiar face, with those hazelnut eyes of hers, watching him in anger and disgust. Then he heard her voice._

"_This is for Kurtis you bastard." She raised the last shard that was in her left hand to stab the kneeling one in the head, like he did so with Eckhardt the last time._

"_A speech for me, too sublime for a mortal don't you think" Karel said, his eyes revealing a trick. She felt a rush of anxiety as she saw Joachim's mad gaze. "Go on, Lara; Stab me."_

_She raised the shard above her head, ready to stab the blond, but as she blinked, instead of the Nephilim's pale body; she saw the more familiar one. The one with dark hair, fancy fringe behind a pair of sky blue-eyes observing Croft sadly as she was holding the very weapon to kill him. It's not him, it's Karel playing a trick on you, her mind warned but her heart wouldn't listen, to see the two shards being stuck in Kurtis' chest made her let out a cry of hurt and pain._

_She loosened the grip on the shard as it fell down and hit the ground. She placed her hand on her mouth tenderly as she was staring in horror at the very sight in front of her._

"_No…" she mumbled. She kneeled and brushed his hair aside to see the painful expression on his face. The suffering was enough for her to start crying and she closed her eyes for just a second when it hit her. Her whole body was pushed against the ground; the next thing she heard was a clank of metal. Her opponent had taken the shard from the floor._

"_Stupid mortal, do you think I can be defeated so easily" He said with his body weighing on hers as he sat on her leaned the knife dangerously close to her throat. "Always letting your emotions takes the lead. Don't you see where such behaviour can take you? Tell me Lara, how does it feel to be killed by your beloved one?" He wasn't going to change back to his true form. He wanted Lara's last sight, before passing away to be Kurtis Trent. Tricked by the one she loved. Betrayed. It didn't matter this wasn't truly him, she thought. Karel thoroughly enjoyed her sorrow, her despair, all written on her very frightened face. He raised the shard and without any speech, with all his force, stabbed the Tomb Raider right in the chest._

Lara sat up straight. Another damn nightmare of Karel &amp; Kurtis, she thought. She looked at the clock – 5:30am. She got up and went to the bathroom; she turned on the shower and slipper out of her silky pyjamas. The hot water felt nice on her skin and made her mind clear away the awful dream she just had. Karel is dead; I know he is, Lara told herself not that she believed herself after that dream. The heat of the water made the mirror foggy and the whole bathroom was full of steam now. As the sun was shining through the bathroom window, it gave the room ghostly glow. I could stay in the shower forever, Lara thought to herself. She then turned the shower off and watched what was left of the water dripping out of the shower head and into the drain. She pulled back the curtain in the shower and put her hand out to grab a towel. She wrapped it around her body and stepped out of the bathroom to her walk in closet dropping her towel and picking out her outfit for the day. She then walked out of her bedroom and down the stairs to find Winston in the kitchen.

"Good morning Miss Croft." Winston greeted and gave her some tea and beans on toast, her favourite.

"Good morning Winston" She replied back as she sat herself at the table.

"There's a letter for you, it arrived a few minutes ago" Winston said and handed her the envelop.

"Thank you Winston." She said, taking the envelop and opened it up.

_**Lux Veritatis in trouble need your help. Come immediately to my address. **_

_**From Elizabeth Clark**_

Lara raised an eyebrow as she thought of the message. What was going on now, and why would Elizabeth ask her for help. It didn't matter now, she would find out sooner or later.

* * *

Everything was calm and peaceful. Lara was in her father's study, looking through some old books. She had found something about the Lux Veritatis, so she read everything intensively through, not to miss anything.

As she closed the book, something caught her attention, something in the far corner, something that she didn't notice at all. She got up and walked to the left side of the room. As she came closer she saw that Winston had moved the carpet and didn't move it back on its original place that revealed a door in the floor. She bent down and pulled the door open, she took her torch that she never left lying around and lit the dark secret room and found a ladder leading down where she saw a desk with books lying around.

Lara jumped down and looked around; she found a clipboard on the on wall with photos of Eckhardt, Karel and the Cabal. She also saw buildings and artefacts on the board. She took the photos and placed it in her backpack. Then she went to the desk and looked through all the books. Some books where journals and then she found a book about the Lux Veritatis, Eckhardt and the Nephilims. She took and started reading.

_**Pieter van Eckhardt: **_

_**Born in the early 1300's, Eckhardt became infamous for his dealings in the dark arts – alchemy in particular, where he gained the name 'the Black Alchemist'. **_

**In**_** the mid 1300's, Eckhardt was approached in clandestine by a sole survivor of the Nephilim bloodline, who propositioned him. If he was to revive the Nephilim race to their former glory, he would be rewarded with immortality. Blinded by power, Eckhardt accepted the offer and began working on his newly appointed task.**_

_**Over the century, he constructed the 'Sanglyph' out of an unknown metal. This created from the union of five symbols of power, would assist him in rebreeding the ancient race.**_

_**He also created a glove, which he used to harvest organs and essences from his victims' bodies, vital for the revival of 'Sleeper'- a completely intact Nephilim corpse.**_

_**As Eckhardt grew in power and knowledge, he believed he could outsmart his masters and force the Nephilim to do his bidding once they were resurrected. Discovering that the Black Alchemist was attempting to double cross them, the remaining hidden Nephilim fashioned a battle between Eckhardt and the Templar-offshoots 'Lux Veritatis'.**_

_**In order to protect his great work, Eckhardt split up the Sanglyph into five pieces. He hid each piece inside five different iconic paintings, and in turn hid them.**_

_**In year 1442 the Lux Veritatis defeated Eckhardt, and cast him into a great containment pit beneath Castle Kriegler in Germany, where he was bound in chains and imprisoned for all eternity. He remained in fear of his captors taking away his immortal life by the use of the '' 'Periapt Shards' – mysterious weapons that were said to be downfall of any immortal.**_

_**His painting was discovered by the leader of Lux Veritatis known as Brother Obscura, repainted over the images. From then on, the images where known as the Obscura Paintings. These paintings were hidden in various locations to stop them from being reunited, but maps of each painting's locations were created in the form of 'Obscura Engravings', should they ever need to be rediscovered.**_

Lara closed the book and took it with her back up stairs. She thought about what she just read. Eckhardt and the Nephilim, with the Lux Veritatis in battle. It was interesting but why and how did her father get hold of the book. She would find out later. As she walked out of the study, she thought some more until she reached her room.

She walked in and went straight for her walking in closet, to get ready to leave for Clark Manor. Whatever it is about the Lux Veritatis, Elizabeth would tell Lara. Maybe Lara would find the answers for Kurtis' disappearance and the weird disc she picked up back in Prague.

* * *

**_Author's note: Thanks for reading this chapter. Take nota to remember the dream for later in the story or sequel. Anyways don't miss chapter 3..._**

**_R &amp; R_**

**_;p_**


	3. Salt Lake City

**Reviews:**

**Velenona: Thanks for the feedback and i'm glad you liked it.**

**Geust: Thanks for the feedback, and i'm glad you liked how I started the story. Thanks I'm trying my best to keep all chaptets long... thanks for the cookie :D**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Salt Lake City**

_From when I was a young, father used to tell me all sorts of stories and I remember him telling me once about a warrior who would save the world on day from evil. That he was from the order called the Lux Veritatis. Did these stories my father told me being the truth he wanted me to be prepared for the future. Because the stories are becoming real every day, where you trying to warn me all this time. I miss you daddy and I wish you could be here, seeing all of this. Rest in peace. __**Lara Croft.**_

**Surrey, Britain**

The afternoon came quick and Kurtis was talking with Chris about how he survived. Elizabeth is in the study, trying to look over scrolls she had saved when her order's safe house in South Africa burned down a few years ago, but the scrolls where nothing importuned, nothing but of order enemies. She sighs and walks up to the second story of the study. Went through a shelf of the ancient times of the Black Angel. So went the day by until Henry came in.

"Miss Clark."

"Yes Henry." Elizabeth said looking up at him.

"Miss Croft has arrived." He answered.

"Thank you Henry, tell Edward to get ready."

"Yes Miss." He said and left her to get ready.

* * *

Elizabeth headed down to the tech room to find Lara sitting there with Edward, chatting about computers. Elizabeth sighed.

"I'm glad you got my letter." Elizabeth said.

Lara looked at her with a smile "it sounds like you need help."

"Not just her" a voice from behind Elizabeth. Lara was so shocked when she saw him standing there alive.

"Thanks Kurtis but you don't know everything. So sit down like a good warrior." Elizabeth told him and Kurtis growled when he sat down with Chris who has been standing Next to Kurtis all long also sat down.

"Sorry about that Lara, Kurtis still needs to learn manners." Elizabeth said with a smirk.

"It's okay. So what's the trouble?" Lara asked.

"That's why I asked you to come." Elizabeth said and walked to Edward who sat at the desk behind the computer with Alex. "Edward please open the file." She asked and then on the big screen behind her came some image of artefacts.

"These artefacts are all over the world, each one has a different power, in the wrong hands will lead to great evil." Elizabeth said "These artefacts names are the Amulet Veritatis, the Golden Rose, the Lux Seal and the skeleton key. Together these artefacts saw the location of the Black Angel's temple." She took a breath "Lara and Alex I want you two to work together here in my home searching for these artefacts locations."

Lara nodded her head and looked at Kurtis who was looking at screen.

"Kurtis and I will be flying to Salt Lake City to meet up with the other six brothers." Elizabeth paused "Chris you will fly to Turkey and find more out about the Black Angel and the Ark Veritatis. Any questions.

"Who are the six brothers?" Lara asked.

"There are eight brothers all together, Kurtis and I are one of the brothers together, Elizabeth is the second and the rest are in America. The brothers are the Lux Knights of the Lux Veritatis." Chris answered.

"Yes and they all have a deferent name, Guilhelm, Limoux, Bogomil, DeCombel, Aircard, Occitan, Vasiley and Montsegur. Their names were placed on the statues in the Vault of trophies back in Prague." Kurtis mentions.

"Kurtis and Chris are the Guilhelm brothers, I am the Occitan brother. The rest I called all over the world to meet us in Salt Lake City." Elizabeth finished.

"Splendid" Lara said "So who or what is this Black Angel?"

"Years ago, our ancestors had a superwarrior who had all our powers in one but he betrayed our order and the order wagged a battle against him and won. He is now trapped in a sleeping stage so when someone wakes him up he will be under that persons command." Elizabeth answered. "He's powerful and can kill or make a slave out of his enemies, but only when he has his weapon the might Ark Veritatis can he do so."

"So what you're saying is, if we don't awaken the Black Angel before Karel we're powerless?" Kurtis asked and as he said it Lara's eye went wide. Karel was alive; her dreams were not just nightmares but were a message.

"No, we still have the chosen one. His/her time is near to be shown. Karel won't stand a chance." Elizabeth said. "If that's all we are done."

Lara stayed quiet for a while and took the book out she had found. Elizabeth and Kurtis left already and Chris was packing for Turkey. Alex went up to go find the books for them to read Edward sat in front of his computer checking in with Elizabeth. Lara ignores them and starts reading.

_**Nephilim:**_

_**For hundreds and thousands of years prior to the great flood, the Nephilim bloodline continued in secret.**_

_**Towards the 1300's, their numbers had grown thin. Admitting that they needed help to survive, the remaining Nephilim turned to Pieter van Eckhardt to revive their fallen race. They told him that their numbers had been hidden away in an ark, and that if he was to revive them, then he would be gained immortality.**_

_**In 1442 the remaining Nephilim discovered Eckhardt was going to double cross them, and they used the Lux Veritatis to defeat and imprison him.**_

_**The Nephilims has woven themselves throughout history; Joachim Karel being the last surviving being. It suggested that in a bid to get rid of humans, Karel introduced the plague – also known as the Black Death.**_

Lara closed the book as Alex came to her. "I found the books you want to start"

"Let do this" Lara said and placed her book in her backpack and started reading the books Alex had brought.

* * *

**Cappadocia, Turkey 2001**

Konstantin and the remaining Lux Veritatis went to battle against the Cabal in Cappadocia. They headed into a cave to find the temple down below. Heading into see the buildings that lay deserted underground. They walked in and found the place to quiet. Then as they came to the middle of the city, they got ambushed from each side. Their enemies are ten times bigger than they were and they shouted and went in battle but their enemies were winning but they are not giving up. As Konstantin fights with Eckhardt, he hears how every member of the Lux Veritatis gets killed.

"It's over" Eckhardt said to Konstantin and throws him to the wall, knocking Konstantin out.

Elizabeth left the army and she was now on a quest here in Cappadocia to find a city that laid underground. She looked around searching for an entrance and found it; she walked and jumped down until she reached the city only to finds battle going on.

She slipped into the shadows and went closer only to see a man she knew too well, being hanged on a cross and she looked around and saw dead body's being dragged to the side of one of the buildings. She went closer and saw that the man she knew, that was now hanging in the air was waking up.

He's alive, she thought to herself but then a thought came to her, these are dead people were members of the order. Kurtis, I wonder if he is in this mess! Her mind couldn't go there. Then she saw Konstantin's gaze falling on her. He looked at her with does blue eyes. Then he started mind talking to her.

_**Kurtis is safe in France somewhere.**_ He said.

_**What must I do? **_She asked

_**Go find him. Go find the brothers to, end this mess.**_ He answered and she only nodded her head in agreement and then she felt someone's hand against her mouth and she heard the person speak really soft in her ear "Don't scream, it's me Chris." It was Chris, the man she met in the army, she had feelings for him but she could never date him because of this war that was going on. What he was doing here, she thought?

"We need to wait until everyone is gone and that it's safe to come out." He said to her soft and quietly. She nodded and he took his hand of off her mouth. She looked back at Konstantin who was now facing Karel alone. Everyone went with Eckhardt outside, leaving Konstantin alone with Karel.

"Have you come to watch me die?" Konstantin asked him.

Karel smiled "I'm immune to hatred and rancour. I don't hate you because you will die and I will live. So I don't care about what happen to you or your kind." Karel smile widen and he continued. "You must know that you die because your only son fled, betrayed you and your kind. He's not like you, he's clever."

Elizabeth's blood started to boil but Konstantin speaks to her again; _**stay in the shadows. **_

"My son will be your death, if it's the last thing he does." Konstantin said to Karel and looked to Elizabeth and he took his last breath. _**Finish this mess**_, he's last thoughts he mind talked to Elizabeth.

Karel stood there for few minutes watching Konstantin's lifeless body grow colder by the minute then he walked out. After he was gone, out of sighed, Elizabeth and Chris came out of the shadows. Elizabeth heads to the foot of the cross and falls on her knees.

"I should've tried to save him." She cried out.

"Face it, you're just a moral." Chris said standing next to her. She got up with anger and the next thing he knew she hit him with an energy bolt. Chris got up and his hands started glowing yellow. That's when they both realized that they both are Lux Veritatis members. Chris lowered his hands and saw her expression on her face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." She said.

"Don't be, let's get out of here." He said and they both left.

* * *

**Salt Lake City, Utah**

The helicopter was already in America, heading for its destination, carrying to passengers, a man and a woman. They we're going to see their brothers unit again and this was going to take place in Salt Lake City.

Elizabeth was looking out of the window when she hears a sound next to her. She turned to face her partner, who was playing with his fingers.

"Kurtis, everything will go as planned." She said trying to make him stop worrying so much.

"How sure can you be Liz? Nothing every goes as planned. In the end ev…" he got cut off by her.

"Don't say that. Yes we made some mistakes in the past but that because we didn't work together like we should."

"I hope your right about this Liz, if not I'll personally kill you." He said with the last past being a joke.

"Have I ever let you down before?" she asked.

"No" he answered.

The helicopter landed just a block away from their meeting place. They got out and walked to a big house. It was in the middle of how big Elizabeth's manor was. Kurtis stood still as he looked at the house. This also the place grew up in. He sighed and walked in.

When they entered the house was still the same after the last time they were here. The house didn't change, the paintings were still on the walls, and the furniture was also there, only thing that was missing, was his parents. Kurtis walked along the hall just to stop and look at a photo on the wall, it was Chris and him just a month before Chris and his parents moved to Poland. Everyone thought Chris was dead after they heard the death of his mother in Poland. At least he got away; Kurtis thought and walked off into the living room. There their brothers were waiting for their arrival. Elizabeth started to explain the situation.

* * *

**Author's note: Thanks for taking your time reading this chapter. Next up data will be coming soon.**

**R&amp;R**

**:D**


	4. The last time

**Chapter 4: The last time**

_I have been running all my life, hiding from Eckhardt after he killed my mother. Eckhardt found out I got away and his been trying to kill me ever since but now with him gone there's only Karel left and my brothers and I will finish him once and for all. __**Chris Heissturm**_

**Salt Lake City 1982**

**POV Chris **

Kurtis and I were playing in the field when I heard my father calling from far. We ran to him and we got to him when I said. "Yes father."

"Chris, my son go pack your things, I'm moving you and your mother to Poland." My father said but I didn't want to move, not now. Kurtis and I have been friends for more than four years; he wasn't just my cousin anymore but my best friend. We knew each other like no other friends of ours knew, because of the order and because of the pain he was getting from his father. Kurtis came to me when things went bad, he was younger than me. He didn't really want to fight yet, didn't want any part of the shadow war also, just wanted to have fun.

"Why can't I stay with Kurtis?" I asked

"Chris, you know I want you to stay with Kurtis but you must go and hide with your mother. It's not safe and leaving you here will put little Kurtis' life also in danger." He answered.

"Yes father." I said and walked off back home with Kurtis just behind me.

We walked into my room. I grabbed my bag and started packing. I heard a sighed behind me, I looked at Kurtis, he was looking at a picture taken a month ago of us playing a little concert.

"You can have it, I have plenty more of pictures of us." I said.

"I don't want you to leave, this so unfair." Kurtis said tears in his eyes. His not even ten years old and I'm leaving again. I promised him I would be at his birthday next month but sadly I can't anymore. Who knows how long I'm going to be in hiding.

"Kurtis, I'll be back, don't worry. Everything will be fine." I said but I knew it's not true. No one knows what the Cabal is planning. Who knows what's gonna happen next in Poland.

"You don't know what the future holds for us, Chris. Mother told me what the Cabal those, they trace us down and kills us." Kurtis answered.

"Kurtis I'll be fine, I'm tough don't forget it."

"I know, but the Cabal, I don't- "Kurtis was interrupted.

"They are no match for me." I said with a smile but it went away when Konstantin walked in with my father.

"Kurtis, say goodbye to Chris and your Aunt. You won't be seeing them again." He said.

"Yes Father." Was all Kurtis could say. He turned to me "Bye Chris, please don't forget about me."

"I won't, take care of yourself." I said.

Kurtis then turned to my mother who just walked in. "Goodbye Aunt Sarah and Uncle Gerhardt."

"Goodbye Kurtis don't be nutty okay." My mother said.

"Goodbye Kurtis, Be the tough little man I know you are." My father said rubbing Kurtis' hair in a mess.

"Let's go, your mother is waiting for us at home." Konstantin said pulling him by the arm.

"Goodbye." I said to myself when they left "It won't be the last time I see you."

* * *

**Poland, Europe**

It was about four hours later, father took us to the safe house here in Poland and I was helping my mother with the bags when the phone rang.

My father picked his phone up "Hallo"

"Gerhardt, you need to come to Krasnoyarsk, Russia ASAP." Someone said on the other end.

"What about Konstantin?" My father asked.

"He's on his way but this needs both Heissturm brothers."

"Okay, I'm on my way." My father responded and hangs up the phone, faced mother and I

"I have to leave, but I'll be back a fast as I can, just stay here." He said.

"Okay, Honey, just be careful out there." My mother said and kissed him on the lips. She them walked off to the kitchen, leaving me and father alone.

"I want you to do me a favour, ok" my father said to me.

"Yes father."

"If something happens here, don't fight, run, and run as fast as you can."

"Nothing really will happen, right."

"Chris, I'm not sure with Eckhardt who is so sneaky, you never know what his up to."

"Okay"

* * *

**The next day**

I went to fetch some books down in the basement for mother. She's been working on an artefact called the Nimrods Amulet. She needed more books called Nimrod and it's down here, while I was down there, I heard a voice upstairs. Not sure what was going on, I headed back up, only to see a hand around my mother's throat, shocking her to death, and I hid away and saw my mother fall to the ground. The man who killed her bent down and started opening her stomach taking out her organs. After this He started writing on the wall, strange symbols and a language I knew too well. He then turn around and saw his face, it was Eckhardt. I sneaked into the shadows and out the back door. When I got outside I started running as fast as I could. I didn't even release I was in town until I bumped into a police officer who started speaking. "What's chasing you, young man?"

Eckhardt is going to find out here and I don't think telling an officer that a man with powers it out to kill me. He will laugh and say it's in my head. "I don't know what to do." I said with fake tears in my eyes. He bought it.

"Why, what's wrong." He asked

"I have no home, no family." I said more fake tears in my eyes.

"I'll take you to a safe place, where you can live." The officer said and took me to a small house where children were playing and big kids were sitting and playing cards. This would be a good place to hide until I come up with a plan.

* * *

**Present, Turkey**

Chris was dwelling back to the past when he found an old newspaper of the year 1982. He was reading the front page that read:

**Another Monstrum Killing in Poland, A young woman was found dead in her home. Her organs were cut out of her body and the blood was smeared on the walls of the house with unknown symbols. Police haven't caught this murder yet.**

Chris didn't read on; the woman in the photo was painful enough. He sat the paper down just to find and old man coming out of his study, the man started to speak.

"May I help you?"

"I hear you know some ancient text." Chris said.

"Yes I do, what are you looking for." The old man asked.

"Answers"

"Well I can try and help you with these answers." The man said.

"Good, What do you know of the Black Angel?"

"All I have for you is this ancient hieroglyph. This was taken somewhere on an island." The man showed a photo after going through some files.

Chris took it and started reading.

_**Stop traveller and give a read!**_

_**Only by destroying the Nephilims,**_

_**Can you hope to succeed! A leap of,**_

_**Fait into darkness you must make,**_

_**If the power of evil you would take,**_

_**Would the Black Angel face!**_

"That all I have on him, something else?" the old man asked

"Yes, what about the Ark Veritatis?"

"Oh, I also only have a letter written by Alexander the great." The man said going through his files again. "Here it is."

Chris took it and started reading

_**When the sun turns black and the boon to blue, I saw something I shouldn't have. A mighty Ark giving power to its owner to turn people in to an Angel of Darkness. I fear the world is dying already.**_

_**By Alexander**_

Chris was pleased he found something on his trip. He took the photo and letter from the man after paying him a hug amount of cash and left.

* * *

**Surrey, Britain**

Lara and Alex had been searching all day and only found two locations. Lara stood up leaving Alex in the study. She went down stairs and to the kitchen to find Henry making lunch. She sat on a chair by the table and took the book out again.

_**The Lux knights:**_

_**The knights all have a special power and weapon. They share a few powers like psychical boost, psychical mind conversations, psychical strength and healing.**_

_**The eight brothers are spilt up all around the globe and when they are united again, they can do anything together.**_

_**First brother: Montsegur's power is Impact resistant, force field. Their weapon is the Lux shield that can be used to shield army from anything that can destroy them. Can give a force field that can be used to block the cameras seeing them, from weapons coming at them. The shield has the Lux Veritatis Emblem in front. They are located in Greenland, where their stronghold is.**_

_**Second brother: Vasiley's power is Omniscience. Their weapon is the Obscura Crystal ball; it can be used to shot big energy bolts out. It can also be used to make its owner see the past, present and future. They are located in Czech Republic, where their stronghold is.**_

_**Third brother: Aircard's power is Invisibility. Their weapon is the Skull thrower; it can cut through anything. It has a skull emblem in the middle. Their located in England, where their stronghold is.**_

_**Fourth brother: Occitan's power is Transvection (Levitate). Their weapon is the Flamethrower; it looks like Chirugai but not with blade but with fire coming out instead. It is used to put their enemies on fire, burn through things and more. Their located in South Africa, where their stronghold is.**_

_**Fifth brother: DeCombel's power is Precognition. Their weapon is the Dreamer spear that can be used to but their victim into a dream full of nightmares. This is a way to make the enemy talk. Their located in Australia, where their stronghold is.**_

_**Sixth brother: Bogomil's power is Omni-linguism. Their weapon is the Golden seal that can be used to help them get to the locations without the enemy seeing them. The seal has a map inside that always changes. Their located in Asia, where their stronghold is.**_

_**Seventh brother: Limoux's power is timekeeper. Their weapon is the Time spinner that can be used to slow the time. It looks like boomerangs with the two points have sharp blades. When you throw it you can kill an enemy in slow motion and it comes back to its owner. Their located in DR Congo, where their stronghold is.**_

_**Eight Brother: Guilhelm or Heisstrum's power is Farsee. Their weapon is the Chirugai, it can be used as a light for dark places or kill someone or cut throw staff. Their located in Utah, where their stronghold is.**_

Lara closed the book when Alex came with a book in his hand "What do you have, Alex?" Lara asked.

"Well Miss Croft, I found the last two artefacts location." He said and opens the book almost in the middle. Lara took a read to find that the two artefacts are in the same country. She stood up and walked to the tech room where Edward had been sitting. When she came inside with Alex hot on her heals, Edward speaks "Elizabeth and the brothers are on their way.

"Splendid" Lara said. "We have all four locations."

Before Edward could say something the alarm went off. "Someone has broken in" Edward said and Lara gets her guns out, ready for anything.

bang, bang, bang


	5. Searching

**Chapter 5: Searching**

**Surrey, England**

Bang, Bang, Bang…

The shots came from outside, Lara got ready and run to the fireplace to hide as the mercenaries broke the front door down. Lara smiled as she watch them coming, her guns at her side. Edward and Henry stayed in the techroom hiding inside of one of the big cabinet. Alex had run to the kitchen through the secret passage under the manor and hid himself, hoping no one would find him.

The mercenaries came running in with machine guns and went their locations told to them earlier by their leader. One of the merc came to the fireplace and looked around, he came very close to Lara but he did see her and took his radio as he walked on.

"No sign of the bitch or the Lux warrior."

"Keep search for them." A man replied from the radio it sounded like Martin Gunderson Lara thought.

"Yes Sir" The merc said and placed his radio back on his belt.

Lara who had been listening in snack behind and grab his neck, turning it that the neck made a crack sound. She lets go of him and falls motionless to the ground. After taking the merc gun she runs upstairs to deal with the rest of them.

Two merc came into the techroom and the one looked at the bunch of computer screens. He took his radio out.

"Looks like their busy searching for the artefacts sir to get to the Nigrum Angelum (Black Angel)

"Download the files, we must show it to Master Karel." Gunderson replied "Any sign on the whore and her partner the Lux Bastard?"

"It's says here that Kurtis Trent and Elizabeth Clark went to Utah this morning sir, Lara Croft is here somewhere." The merc said reading the screen.

"Keep searching, I'll send some men to Utah." Gunderson replied.

"Yes sir." The merc said and placed his radio back and looked around and then looked at his partner. "Go look over there." He said pointing to the door to Elizabeth's exercise room.

The man nodded his head and moved close only to get hit on the head with a hard object making him fall unconscious. The merc went to investigate only to fell a gun at the back of his head.

"Drop the gun and raise your hands" Edward said with serious voice.

The merc did what he had been told to do. "Henry tie to the chair" and Henry took the merc to the chair made him sit down and tied his hands at the back of the chair. Edward still pointing the gun at merc.

"Who are you?" Edward asked

"Who I am does not matter; who my boss is does matter. He will find them and kill her before she becomes who the prophecies told about." The merc replied

"And what do these prophecies tell about." Edward asks.

"They talk about the Amazonian's awakening, when she will return for vengeance." The merc laugh.

"Why does your boss think she will be the one?" Edward said coldly.

"I said to much, I'm done talking." The merc said and spit on the ground showing his hatred to them.

"His not gonna talk more." Henry said

"We'll see when Miss Clark is back he will go on with his story." Edward said and walked off.

* * *

**Utah, America**

Gunderson and his men arrived in Utah and they ambushed the house where Elizabeth and the brother had their meeting. When the mercenaries had been done running around in the house searching for them Gunderson came. One of his favourite merc came and stand next to him as he looked at a photo hanging on the wall, in the photo was two young children, Kurtis and Chris.

"It all clear, they have left. Empty coffee cups are still warm so we missed them by minutes." The merc told him. Gunderson slammed his fist into the photo making the photo fall and break into pieces.

"Get the men to getter we are going back to Germany." He said with and angry voice.

The merc went to call the others as Gunderson bent down and picked the photo up "I will find you."

* * *

**Surrey, England**

Elizabeth and the brothers arrived at her home in Surrey and found Henry, Edward and Alex putting bodies on the back of a truck. She looks to her home, the front door is not there anymore half of the windows are broken, her guardian is ruined.

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked looking at the guys who she can see as some injuries; Alex's leg is still bleeding from under the bandage.

"Gunderson's men attacked us and were here for Kurtis and Lara." Edward answered.

"I heard him say over that radio of one of his men that he was going to send more of his men to Utah to find Kurtis." Henry said.

"The merc told Gunderson that you are there after looking on my computer screen." Edward answered again.

"So we just missed them." Elizabeth said with a smirk

"Where's Lara then?" Kurtis asked not seeing her, was she taken by them, he thought.

"Yes where is she, have they taken her." Elizabeth asked.

"No, she's upstairs dealing with the last merc." Edward said

For a moment Kurtis had felt relieved that she hasn't been taken but then his head spin and his Farsee took him to Lara. Edward saw Kurtis beginning to move back and forth he touched him and burned his hand.

"His on fire" Edward screamed.

"No, his using his Farsee to see what going on upstairs." Elizabeth answered.

They stared at Kurtis until he came back. He took a minute to a just then without looking at the others he run into the house, up the stairs leaving everyone only to wonder what he saw.

Kurtis run searching for Lara until he finds her on the floor unconscious and the merc kicking her over and over. He radioed in "I got the bitch"

"Good kill her." Gunderson said

"With pleasure sir." The merc said and aimed at Lara with his machine gun but he was stopped with a sound and turn to see the BoranX pointed to him and in seconds he laid on the floor motionless blood seeping out of his head wound. The bullet went in between his eyes, killing him instantly.

Kurtis holstered his gun and went over to Lara and picked her up. I won't let them kill you, he said in his mind and carried her down to the rest that had come in and are now waiting in the fireplace. Elizabeth gasped seeing Lara's brushes and cuts. Kurtis placed Lara on the couch and Henry came and felt for a pulse.

"She has a weak pulse." He said "I'll go fetch the aid kit." He said and walked off.

* * *

**Germany**

The rain fell hard against the windows, lightning bolts illuminated the city and a dark room in a castle and thunder complemented it loudly enough. A man could be see siting in this dark room every time the lightning bolts illuminated the skies.

He wears a black jacked made out of leather, black trousers, black gloves, black shoes and a grey turtle neck. His hair is blond with blue crystal eyes, a fair skin and when he speaks his voice is kind of deep. He is a mastermind and can manipulate people to what he wants them to do. He is the last of his kind and wants to rule in evil. He is the boss of the Cabal and has lived forever and will live forever if no one stopped him yet. He is name is Joachim Karel the last living Nephilim.

He thought about the Lux Veritatis and the bitch Lara Croft who had ruined his work in the past now he will make sure they won't do it again. His race will live again and will take over the world. A knock on the door brought him back from his thoughts.

"Come in" he said and the door open making the hallways light come in. A man stepped in; he is well build and is bold head man. He is wearing a mercenary cloths and spook with a deeper voice then Karel.

"Master Karel" he said

"Did you bring me the warrior and killed the raider, Gunderson." Karel asked still looking into the streets of Germany.

"No, the warrior got away but one of my men is going to kill Lara now sir. He just radioed me in 5 minutes ago." Gunderson answered.

"Good, I don't want to see that bitch ever again." Karel smiled "Now Gunderson, bring me the warrior." Karel said in an angry voice.

"Yes master" Gunderson said and left the cold and icy room. It's boiling outside but when he came near Master Karel the room became under 0 temperatures making the place cold like ice. He went back to his men ready to go for the next mission.

* * *

**Surrey, England**

Waking up with a headache, to find herself on a couch. She remembers being upstairs fighting merc. She sat up straight only to find Kurtis reading a magazine and drinking coffee. He looks up at her and smiles.

"Look who's awake." Kurtis said "You okay."

"I'm fine thanks." Lara said

"How you feeling?" he asks

"Just fine, where's everyone?" she asks.

"Edward and Alex took the dead merc to someone who will take care of them. Elizabeth is dealing the merc that's tied up in the techroom and Henry took the brothers to their rooms."

"Wonderful" She said and got up only to fall back on the couch "Bagger"

"Take it easier, Lara." Kurtis said.

"Don't make like you care. Where did you disappear to when I came back from Eckhardt?"

"I don't know what had happened. I got stabbed in the back and blacked out, when I woke up I was in Paris." He answered

"And you didn't even let me know you were okay and alive." She said glaring at him

"I did try and call you at your house but you weren't there" he answered again. Lara stayed quiet and got up without falling back; she left Kurtis to his thoughts.

* * *

Another punch went into the merc stomach and another. She's angry about what they did to her home and she wants answers."

"Tell me what you know about the Chosen one and the Amazonian" She said in an angry voice.

"Never" He said spitting out blood and then another blow came.

"Tell me now!"

"Okay, wait, wait." He breathed hard and saw the knife in her hand and the weird fire disc flying around her. Her eyes were on fire and h got scared. "Master Karel wants the Amazonian dead because she will be his death. He wants the warrior and the chosen one power and all his enemies must be dead." He took a breath "Master Karel is in Germany, Castle Kriegler. That all I know please get that thing away from me."

"I think he had enough." Lara said coming in.

"I'm glad you're doing well." Elizabeth said coughing her flamethrower, making the fire disappear. She hit the merc lights out and turned back to Lara.

"Me too"

"Let's go grab some coffee." Elizabeth said and she and Lara walked to the kitchen.

* * *

Hours later Kurtis and Lara stood in front of Elizabeth as she tipped away on the computer. After along moment she looked up.

"I hear you and Alex found the locations of the artefacts." She started.

"Yes we did." Lara answered. "Two of the artefacts are in Egypt, one in Cairo and the other in Suez." Lara takes a breath "The third one in Mexico and the last on in Namibia."

"Well done, now that we know where to go we can begin the adventure." Elizabeth reply.

"Where do we start?" Lara asks

"We go to Egypt first from there I'll you more."

"Great, what about Chris and the brothers?" Kurtis asks

"I'm gonna call Chris tell him where to meet us and the brothers, they will have their own mission. They won't be sitting around doing nothing I'll tell you that."

"And that is?" Kurtis asks.

"Keeping an eye out, looking for more info, that's all" Elizabeth answered.

"Splendid" Lara said "If you need me I'll be in my room"

"Of course Lara you can go." Elizabeth said and looked at Kurtis "There's something I need to tell you about Prague." As Kurtis sat down Lara walked out.

"What's the matter?" he asks.

"I found out that someone's been following you in Paris and Prague" Elizabeth tells him and Kurtis frowns.

* * *

Lara walked into her room after getting some tee she sat on her bed and took out the book she had found and goes on reading.

**Periapt**

**In the 1400's the order of the Lux Veritatis obtained three daggers and a periapt necklace Veritatis from an undisclosed location, said had gotten it from the first one, the mother of creations. **

"…**Artefacts of power, crystalline shards shaped like spearheads, necklace shaped like a lion's head…'Weapons of light'…" **

**Their powers were said to be able to destroy any immortal being. When the Lux Veritatis defeated the immortal Black Alchemist Eckhardt in 1442, the treat of the Periapt shards was used to stop the Black Alchemist from attempting to escape.**

**The Amazonian used the powers of the necklace to kill Raiden a Nephilim who wanted her child dead but she paid a price of death after he used the Black Angel to turn her. She finished him and asked to protect the gates and will one day return.**

**Over 600 years, the periapt shards and the necklace were passed down the generations of the Lux Veritatis bloodline. **

**Until 1945 came the war and Eckhardt escaped from his prison and sought revenge on the remainder of the Lux Veritatis order.**

Lara closed the book and walked to the bathroom, turning the hot water in the shower on and she slipped out of her cloths and into the shower letting the hot water run down her body. She thought about what Karel had told her before she destroyed the sleeper and everything else that happened. Is this worth a fight, she thought.


	6. Cairo

**Chapter 6: Cairo**

**Next afternoon, Alexandria, Egypt**

Until the second half of the 20th century, Alexandria was home to a large Greek community as well as substantial Jewish, French and Italian minorities and left Egypt in the 1950s. The historic centre of Alexandria is around the western and eastern harbours, which are separated by a promontory on which stand a Mameluke fortress (Now a museum) built on the site of the famous Pharos, and a 19th-century royal palace (Which is not open to the public).

This is where our adventurers are heading; although it's not open to the public, its open to only the Lux Veritatis, This is were there secret hideout in Egypt, another stronghold so to speak. Lara looked the Royal palace with a wide smile; she who always wanted to get in got the chance without to break in. She looked at Kurtis and gasped

"It's beautiful." She said

"Welcome Lara to the Royal family of the Lux Veritatis." Kurtis said.

"This is where it all began." Elizabeth said.

Lara frowns. "I thought the Lux Veritatis were created in Europe."

"It was but the war against good and evil began here."

"Okay what are we doing here again?" asked Lara

"To meet up with Chris. This is the only place Karel wouldn't dare to come."

"How so" Asked Lara

"It has a power that kills any immortal being that sets foot here."

"The first of us and the mother of creations placed a spell on the place for those who are weak and ill, who couldn't fight, so that they can came and get better without to look over their shoulder for their enemies. To be safe and prepare for the next fight." Elizabeth explained.

An hour passed, they sat in the living room drinking coffee when Chris arrived. They welcomed him and Elizabeth gave him a cup of coffee.

"Okay, now that everyone is here, we can begin." Elizabeth said

"So where do we start." Chris asked sipping his coffee.

"The two artefacts are here in Egypt one in Cairo and the other one in Suez." Elizabeth said.

"Where do we start?" Lara asked.

"We are splitting up to get the artefacts faster before Karel gets his hands on them." Elizabeth takes a breath and goes on "Lara you and Chris will be working together and Kurtis and I will work together."

"Wait I work alone." Lara protested.

"Lara you and Chris are the only ones who knows Cairo better than me and Kurtis and beside you can't be alone; if Karel finds you then it is over." Elizabeth responded.

Lara wanted to say something but kept it for herself. "Ok" she answered folding her arms.

"Kurtis and I will head to Suez. I know Suez a lot because of my dig years ago and it's the same place we are heading for."

"Wait but I thought the government removed you and your team from the project. How will you get in" Lara asked.

"I have an old contact that can help with that. I contacted your friend Jean-Yves to help you in Cairo. He will meet you at the location of the Tomb." Elizabeth said and Lara is shocked to hear about her friend going to meet her she haven't seen Jean-Yves in a long time. Lara then snapped out of her thought when Elizabeth started to talk again.

"If there's nothing else we can start the journey."

"Yes let's move guys." Kurtis said and Chris walked to Lara.

"Meet me at my jeep I'll be with you in a moment." Lara only nodded and walked of.

Kurtis fallowed after her leaving Elizabeth and Chris alone.

"Chris just please be careful I can't lose you as well." He kissed her on lips and spook.

"I will always be careful knowing I would see your face" he smiled and kissed her again and walked out to his jeep.

Elizabeth sighed and walked off and they all drove off.

* * *

**2Hrs 28Min (21,8km), Cairo, Egypt **

**The Evening**

Egypt's Capital with its startling blend of old and new, has to be taken on its own term. Cairo's teeming Crowds, horrendous traffic and air pollution and general lack of organization can be intimidating. That said, so many of the county's most fantastic sights are here like Medieval Cairo, embracing the Citadel, El-Azhar and other mosques that a visit to Cairo is truly the key to understanding Egypt.

Lara and Chris arrived in Cairo that night just in time for the Cairo Citadel to close for the night (Citadel of Saladin). Little did the Egyptians know that there is a tomb down below the citadel.

There they meet Jean-Yves by the well of the Spiral. He had been waiting for them over an hour ago and Lara smiled and walked up to him and they hugged each other.

"Lara it's been too long." Jean-Yves said breaking the hug.

"I know" Lara answered.

"Has Werner reached you yet?" Jean-Yves asked not knowing what had happened in the past month.

"Jean, he did but he's not with us anymore." Lara answered and saw Jean's face.

"What happened?" He asked.

"It's a long story but he got involved in some dark stuff Jean that got him killed and got me in this mess as well. I'll tell you everything later but now we need to get to this tomb." She said.

"How are you going to enter" Jean asked

"In the water well" Chris said, speaking for the first time.

"I'll be staying up here, watching your back, Lara." Jean said looking Chris with a frown

"Its fine Jean, I'm a big Girl I can take care of myself, but why did Elizabeth call you to meet us here in the first place?" Lara asked.

"Because this is one of my sites and if anyone of the government people comes and asks why there are two people going down that well I can tell them."

"Why haven't you ever told me about this?" Lara asked

"I didn't want you to get hurt again."

"Thanks Jean." Lara said.

She then turned to Chris and walked passed him to the well and dove in and Chris sighed and dove down after. Leaving Jean outside to keep the government away from the secret tomb.

They swam until they found the entrance to the tomb. They claimed out taking deep breaths for the long swim. Then after taking their breaths back they got up and found a closed door in front of them.

"So how we getting in Miss Raider?" Chris asked

"You're the Lux Veritatis, why don't you show me?" Lara asked crossing her arms

"I didn't pay any attention in my training." Chris said.

"Okay" Lara said and looked closer at the door and on the walls, and then she found a small writing in Latin and read it out loud.

"To get to the Golden Rose you must show the key of the Lux Veritatis and then face the Guardian of the rose." Lara looked at Chris.

"So what's the key?" Lara asked

"I…I don't know?" Chris answered scratching his head.

Lara sighed and looked at the pictures on the wall next to the writhing. She saw something familiar and took it out and Chris's mouth dropped.

"Where did you get that?" he pointed at the Chirugai in her hand.

"I picked it up" she smiled, thinking back when she destroyed Eckhardt and then she shook her head and showed it to the door, the blades sprang out again and glowed and after a while the door went open.

"Kurtis" He answered.

"Yes, he left it behind" She answered and walked in with Chris right behind her.

* * *

**Germany**

Karel sat in his dark room smiling happily because his one enemy has been killed. Now he could continue in peace with his great work.

"When I have the Lux Veritatis my work will be completed." He laughs out loud but then he stops laughing when a knock on the door came.

"Come in." his cold, hard voice said.

One of Martin's solder came in. "Master Karel."

"Yes, what's going on?" Karel asked.

"Lara Croft is still alive and has been seen leaving on a plan with Kurtis and Elizabeth. There heading for Egypt."

"What?" He slammed his fist on the table in anger "That bitch is still alive, how?"

"We don't know Master" The solder said.

"Well, well she is a tough bitch but I'll be making sure she won't get away this time." He laughs again. "Find out where in Egypt they are and get my helicopter ready."

The solder said nothing and walked out, leaving Karel in his thoughts once more.

"I will make her suffer" Karel said to himself thinking of a way to kill her slowly, then he got an idea "Betrayed by your loved one, its perfect." He laughs and got up and walked out of the cold dark room, heading to the helicopter to take him to his pray.

* * *

**Britain, Surrey**

Martin Vasiley is well built in his 30ths and is known to the world as a librarian, who knows everything from the beginning when the world was made to now and also about the future. Martin's studies brought him closer to his enemies and after contacting Mathews Vasiley about the paintings locations, Martin had been in Germany at the time his brother was killed because of not being there, Martin blames himself for his brother's death.

Martin is now in Elizabeth's study going through time by using his Obscure Crystal ball. The Obscure Crystal ball is unbreakable and if it falls and breaks, it will only put its pieces back together. Elizabeth asked him to dig the pasted up, to look for Karel's existents and his weakness and that's what he will be doing now.

He starts talking in his language to the crystal and an image comes up of a big strong women who was holding a rod in her hand and he heard her speak_** "My children awaken now and rule forever."**_

_**As she said it two figures stood up a man who looked like Karel and a women who Martin had never seen but could feel he knew her in a way he couldn't figure out how. Then the women with the rod said "I am the creature. The mother of all creations and you will obey me." **_

"_**What must we do mother, what are our purpose in this human world." Karel asked.**_

"_**You are a Nephilim who rules over lost souls and will one day turn your back on me for evil." She said. **_

"_**And me, mother" The women asked who stood next to her brother.**_

"_**You my child will be the most powerful and you will fight against your brother to protect this world, people will call you the Amazonian other the protector but for your brother you will be the Light of truth where he will be the Angel of darkness and will only live in evil." **_

_**Karel pushed his sister one side and jumped at his mother grabbing the rod. They fought and he got the rod in his hands.**_

"_**Now mother I will send you to sleep forever, never to be awaken again only by the power of the rod can you ever be awaken again. Any last words mother" **_

_**Without her rod she had little power. "Only one, You will be facing a lot of deaths and one day you and your sister will be back here to face each other into battle and I will be awaken again by the chosen one." With that said Karel used the spell on his mother making her sleep in a glass case forever. He laughs and turned to face his sister who was long gone.**_

"_**I will find you and kill you sister." Karel shouted **_

Martin wrote everything down and went downstairs to find Alex and the brothers to tell him what he just saw.

* * *

**Egypt, Cairo**

She and Chris enter a big chamber and there they found a big map on the wall and two doors. In the middle on the marble floor laid skeletons and one of the skeletons is holding a key in his right hand, his shield laid next to him and his sword in his left hand.

Lara looked at the map closer and can see that someone destroyed it.

"Someone has been here" Lara said making Chris look at her.

"But who?" Chris asked.

"I don't know" Lara answered and walked closer to the map only to find a small message that can only be read close by.

"I see your plan and I'm your pupped no longer RJC." Lara read it out loud

"Okay now who is RJC?" Chris asked.

"My father did this but why and how?" She said talking more to herself then to Chris but he heard her.

"So why destroy the map?" Chris asked.

"He did it deliberately to keep the information from Karel but I'm sure he recorded everything first and he found whatever was in this room." Lara answered.

"Then were did he put it?" Chris asked.

"Under my grandfather's grave." Lara answered and picked the key up and walked to one of the doors and placed the key in the keyhole. It didn't turn and then she walked to the other and did same and this time the door open, Chris followed Lara in a long hallway and the traps didn't work

"No danger here." She said

"Yeah well the traps are thousands of years old." Chris answered.

"I wish it wasn't working back at the vault of Trophy's" Lara sighed.

They entered the next room full of skeletons coming out of the ground.

"Great, you guys again." Lara said in anger and she got her guns out, ready to fight when she sees the skeletons bowing.

"What's going on with them, they normally attack?" Lara said still pointing her guns.

"It's my orders tomb; they won't kill one of their own." Chris answered

"Yes brother, we have been waiting for you" the one skeleton said

"You were expecting us?" Lara asked

"Yes we were, you have finally come for the Golden Rose to release our souls from protecting it for so long." The skeleton answered.

"Yes we did, can you tell me when the rose was created." Lara asked.

"Yes I can, you see the mother of all creations knew before she created her children that they will turn on her show she made a lot of weapons and even in her sleep that she cannot awaken from she still gives us weapons to use." The skeleton answered.

"But why create her child who she knew would turn on her" Lara asked folding her arms.

"You see Amazonian she already knew what will happen in the future. She knows she will be awakening by one of her children again and that's when she will be unstoppable."

Lara stayed quiet for a long while thinking about this new information but then she wandered why the skeleton gave her that name, a name mostly some people gave her for her bravery and talent where other call the grave robber. She would find out later she is here for one thing only to get the Rose.

May we get the Golden rose please" Chris finally speaks

"Your mother will give it for you when she arrives." The skeleton said.

"My mother is here" Chris gasped.

"Yes, she has been chosen to protected the Rose from people like her." The skeleton pointed at Lara. Lara looked at the skeleton in anger, Chris only laughs at Lara seeing her angry expression on her face.

The skeleton started kneeling when a bright figure came in. The spirit orders the skeletons to leave and they did as the where told and rose and walked out.

She looked beautiful Lara thought looking at her she has white dress with long brown hair touching the ground and in her hands she carried the golden Rose and a scroll. This is Sarah, Chris's mother; Lara thought and looked at Chris.

"Chris my son, over paths has crossed again." She said with a smile "Here is the Rose protected it with your life."

"I will Mother, I promise." He answered still staring at her not knowing what to tell her, it's been so long since he saw her.

"I know you will that's why your life had been saved for this day." She said and turned to Lara "Miss Croft this is for you in your journey to stop Karel from getting the most powerful warrior" She gave Lara the scroll.

"Thank you." Lara said not knowing who the warrior is she must protract but she knew she would get the answer.

"Who is this Warrior I must protect?" Lara asked.

"You will find that out in a few weeks." Sarah answered "I don't have the right to tell you."

"Will you now rest in peace, mother?" Chris asked

"No my son, I have to help your father protect the Temple, but be warned Karel is on his away and he won't rest until he kills Lara and find the chosen one." She said.

"Mother where, no wait" Chris said seeing his mother fading away. She was gone and Chris kneeled there for a moment and said a few words before standing up again.

"Let's go find Elizabeth and Kurtis, we must go warn them."

Lara nodded and followed Chris out and the got back to Jean-Yves who had been outside watching their back.

"Was there anyone disturbing you Jean?" Lara asked

"No, not tonight but I did see some men up there." Jean point and Lara saw them but before she could say anything, Chris pushed them both under one of the building nearby.

Bullets started to fly where they were standing.

"Karel and his men have found us." Lara mumbled angrily and took out her guns but Chris placed his hand on them "We need to leave in silence without them seeing us or else this will be a blood bath." Chris said and Lara only holstered her guns back

"How are getting out of here?" Lara asked

"There is a tunnel leading back to the city." Chris points to a cave down below, Lara nodded and they started moving in silence without the merc seeing them leave.

* * *

Martin Gunderson stood there for a few minutes before he notice that it is quiet after they shoot at the Tomb Raider and her friends, he orders his merc to go check thing out down below while he stand with Karel and waits. One of his solders came and stood in front of them both.

"Sir they are gone."

"What How?" Karel shouted in anger.

"We found a tunnel down below we think they went in there." The solder answered.

"Master Karel, I know where they are going." Martin said.

"Where?" Karel asked.

"To meet up with Kurtis and Elizabeth in Suez" Martin answer

"That's perfect; I can kill the bitch and capture the Lux warrior for my great work." Karel smiled rubbing his hands together. "Get your men we're flying to Suez.

* * *

_**Authors note: The info about Egypt I got it from the book Travel Guide Egypt.**_


	7. Suez

**Chapter 7: Suez**

**4Hrs 23Min (364km), Suez, Egypt **

**The Evening**

The city of Suez is built on a long bay at the head of the eponymous Gulf. Suez was virtually levelled in the fighting between Egyptian and Israeli forces during the 1967 and 1973 wars.

This Canal is where our adventurers are heading for what the Egyptians have not found yet is that in the Canal there is an underwater entrance to a tomb of the great warriors who lived years ago, who died in a battle against good and evil.

Kurtis and Elizabeth came to the Canal and Elizabeth sighed.

"What's wrong?" Kurtis asked looking at the water as the half-moon shined its light on the river water.

"Years ago my men were looking for the mythical tomb of these great warriors only 10 miles away from here but the Egyptians took away my papers and told me it's a waste of time looking for something that does not existed." Elizabeth answered. "But it's been underneath the Canal all along."

"Well let's move then and find that artefact." Kurtis said and dived in with Elizabeth right behind him.

They swam down to the ground and started looking for the entrance, Elizabeth lifted a rock and found an old rusted lever and pulled it making the ground under them open up. She smiled at Kurtis swam0 in he shook his head and went after. They swam long way and had to make turns and look out for traps when they finally swam to a platform and got out.

They took long breaths, lying on their backs. Elizabeth had an eerie feeling someone is watching them and she got up. Kurtis also got up and saw the long hallway that Elizabeth has been staring at. They started walking and turned right only to find themselves face to face with flying blades. Elizabeth sighed and tried to see how many time the blades where flying and what speed they were going but couldn't.

"It's going randomly." She said.

"Now what?" Kurtis asked not seeing another way in.

"We use our powers together to stop the blades, just concentrate." Elizabeth answered.

They raised their hands up and took a breath and they thought hard on the blades and in a minute the blades stopped. Kurtis looked at her with a smile and walked on with Elizabeth right behind him. They walked on and on until they found a door. Kurtis used is powers to blast the door open and they walked into the room to find themselves in a room full of statues and doors.

"These statues have the Lux knight's names on; we are definitely in the right place." She said

"Which door should we take?" Kurtis asked as he looked at the six doors, three on the right and three on the left.

Elizabeth looked at the wall on the end of the room and then she walked to this wall and she saw paintings. Angels and humans, the Angels on top and the humans below, in the Angels hands are swords giving them to the humans. The Humans where holding the shields and she looked closer to see names written on the swords. She reads the names out loud.

"Eugene Limoux, Kate Occitan, George DeCombel and David Montsegur" She then looked at the shields and they too had names on. "Alex Guilhelm, Pieter Bogomil, Ameer Aircard and Otilda Vasiley.

She turned around to face Kurtis who is now also looking at the wall. Wonder why humans had knight names, he thought and looked at her.

"So why Humans?" He asked.

"We are humans who has supernatural power, what do you think." She said.

She looked at the statues again and noticed four of them are missing their swords.

"The Angels is giving the humans the swords, the statues are missing swords. "She said out loud.

Kurtis looked at the statues and also noticed the four statues are missing swords.

"I see, what you think we must do?" he asked

"We need to go retrieve does swords and place them on their place." She answered. "Let's spilt up, I'll take the right doors and you take the left door."

And they are of on their own mission to find the swords to get to the next puzzle.

* * *

Kurtis walked a long hallway until he found himself in front of a door. He looks for away in and saw writing on the top of the door.

"To retrieve the sword you must show that you are a warrior" Kurtis read

Kurtis shot out an energy bolt at the door and watched the door slowly starting to open and he walked in just as he is inside the door closes again.

"Shit, I'll deal with that later" he growled.

He looked around the room he is in and there in the middle stood a statue of an Angel holding the sword he wanted.

"That's wasn't so hard." He said and walked closer but jumped back when fire came out around the Angel protecting the very thing he wanted.

"Oh gimme a break." He said and looked around for a clue.

He saw on the onside of the room to pillars and between these pillars on the wall is another painting and in the walls around the painting were candles giving light to the very painting.

He walked closer and looked at the painting better and in the painting is an Angel flying above the warriors of light, the angel is holding a sword in the air and the sword is on fire. Kurtis looked on the opposite side of the room to see more pillars and candles but a different painting. He walked to it and looked at it.

A man stood there, playing with the fire, the fire is around him and in his hand revealing a map on the ground and in the background a statue stood with a sword on fire.

He smiled, so I have to use the fire to get to the angel that's going to be fun, he thought and went back to the angel and the fire came back up. Kurtis raised his hands and concentrated on the fire until he had control over it.

(-)

Karel smiled at himself as they neared the city of Suez. His work will be completed and no sister of his will destroy it again. Karel knew what his sister has been doing all these years, she has given her powers to the lux Veritatis helping them and after what happened in the 19th century she can't remember a thing.

Karel thought back to that day he almost killed his sister

**19****th**** century 12 January, **

**London, Britain.**

_Klara walked around town that morning looking for more warriors to help her win this war forever she also wanted to find the chosen one. She stopped at a little shop to get her something to drink when an energy bolt sent her flying 5 miles away from the shop. She got up holding her arm that was bleeding. Her powers are weakening and her brother is just getting stronger every day._

_As she stood up her brother walked up to her smiling with Eckhardt and the cabal at the back of him._

"_Brother I see you have found me again" she said_

"_It's been so long Klara this battle must end now." _

"_No Karel, I'll find the chosen one and I'll awaken mother again that we can destroy you once and for all." She said in anger and flu up with Karel after her. _

_They fought each other up there for an hour until Karel grab her by the neck and knocked her out. "Goodbye sister" he throw her down to ground so hard and shot an energy bolt at her making a white light form around her but then the light exploded sending Karel 100miles away from his sister._

_His sister had been changed to baby and two young just married couple found her and took her in as their own child. Karel could never go near the family because of a curse he had made that day if killed her without the Periapt shard or the Golden Shards he would die as well so he left her alone and went on with his work hoping that she will not remember who she really is._

**Back to the present.**

"I will get you Lara, my Sister and greatest enemy." He said laughing and got out of the helicopter.

"Master" the one solder said

"Yes" he said

"The others have arrived and are heading for the tomb."  
"Good let's wait for them up here." He said smiling…

"Is the golden shard found yet after your solder fault to kill Lara with it Gunderson?"

"No Master but we know that the solder might have dropped it somewhere in the manor and no one had found it yet."

"Good make sure your men gets that shard back or else I can't kill her." He said.

(-)

**Egypt, Suez**

Elizabeth walked into a room after she walked the long hallways and a gotten past the traps but as she went in the door behind her closed.

"Great now I'll have to find another way out." Said and saw a statue of an Angel far away, on the other side of the room she saw the Angel hold the sword she wanted and as she walked closer the room starts to shake and the floor disappears. Making Elizabeth flying in the air.

"Great and I didn't want to fly ever again." She said in anger and tried to fly closer but there was wind holding her back and she landed on a platform.

She got up and turned around to see a painting on the wall. She looked closer, the angel is frying in the air above the clouds her eyes closed and she is holding the sword. Elizabeth also saw writing below the painting

"To get to the sword you must control the wind and to control the wind is to understand where it's coming from and where it's going."

She looked back at the statue and got an idea and started flying again and as is in the air she thought hard on the wind and not long and she felt like she is flouting on the clouds. "And that's how you control the wind now to get the sword.

(-)

Kurtis walked into the next door and found himself in a golden room. Full of gold and there was even a river of gold. Kurtis is amazed and on the top of the room there stood a golden statue also an Angle who is holding another sword.

"Okay so how am I going to get up there." He said looking at everything not far her could see another statue and went closer and step back when he sees who it is.

"Kent I wonder where he went but what happen, why is he gold." Kurtis said and heard voices behind him and turned around with his gun high up only to lower it again.

"How did you guys get here so fast?" Kurtis asked.

"That's a long story but it can wait." Lara answered.

"Karel is on his way" Chris said "Where is Elizabeth?"

"We spilt up; we need to get four swords like that one up there." Kurtis pointed. "But I'm afraid we can't touch the any place that is covered in gold, look what happened to Kent."

"So this is where the bastard has been." Chris said looking at Kent

"Yeah well let's get that sword and go find Elizabeth."

"I have a plan." Lara said and everyone looked at her.

(-)

**Germany**

Daniel Aircard is well built in his 20ths and is known to the world as a scientist, who has made a lot of things happen in this world, to make it better and save the world from ending.

He can make himself invisible that no one can see him and will do everything to find out what his enemies are up to.

Elizabeth asked him to spy on the Castle in Germany, to see what the Cabal is up to and here is sneaking around the castle invisible going through all offices and labs to rapport back to Elizabeth the news.

In the one lab he found that the Cable is experimenting on making more Nephilims by using Karel's DNA but they are failing and on the board stands they need another angel's DNA and under that stands Karel's sister. Shit this is bad, he thought and snake out and into another room where two scientists are talking. He stood still and listened in.

"These experiments are not working we need to ask Karel if he can first get his sister's DNA before he kills her." The one said

"How are we gonna tell him that, his already in Egypt to kill her."

"But he doesn't have the shard to kill her and without it he can only let her go."

"Why can't he kill her without the Shard?"

"Because if she dies, he dies but if she dies from the blade of the shard he stays alive."

"Wow, that's fucked up, what else"

"She can't remember who she is, it's says that when Klara and Klara went to war Karel did something making his sister a baby."

"So why not kill her then"

"No one knows." They walked of and when the where gone Daniel came out of his shadows. Shit I'll have to get word out Elizabeth there's some weird shit going on around here, he thought and went to find a place to call her.

(-)

**Egypt, Suez**

Elizabeth is on her way to getting the last sword when something or someone starts talking to her.

"_**I will kill her and you and your brothers will watch her die…" **_

"_**Karel I'll make sure you die as well." She answered**_

"_**Oh we will see about that" **_

The voice was gone and Elizabeth is even angrier and goes into the next room, the door closes again and she find herself looking at water going around the statue. Great just what I need, she thought and looked for a painting and found one.

There stood and Angel flouting over water and the Angel is controlling the water and in hand is the sword again.

"This is going to be easy." She said and flow over the water to the statue and took out the sword but then she sees the water level rising.

"Oh shit now what." She said thinking hard.

How I must control water, she thought and tried hard to control water but she failed. The water just rose higher every minute that pasted. Oh I can't die like this; she thought again and looked for a way out.

(-)

"Okay so why are we waiting" Lara asked, they've been waiting the room full of statues and doors for a half an hour waiting for Elizabeth.

"We are waiting for Elizabeth to bring the other two swords." Kurtis answered but he was getting worried.

"Kurtis use your Farsee to see where she is" Chris said.

"Okay" he said and raised his hands and closed his eyes. He sent himself through the door looking for her and then he found her and he transported himself back to his body almost falling over but he holds his balance.

"And?" Lara asked

"She's trapped in a room full of water and it's rising up making her going under."

"We need to go help her." Chris cried and they run through the door to the room she was but that door is closed.

"How are we going to get in?" Lara said

"I don't know." Kurtis answered "I'm thinking okay"

"Well we can't stand here all day, she's gonna drown." Chris said and Lara and Kurtis looked at each, looking into each other's eyes, looking for answers.


	8. The Mystery of Klara's disappearance

**Chapter 8: The Mystery of Klara's disappearance **

**Salt Lake City 1990**

**POV Elizabeth**

It's a hot Saturday morning in the city I do not know where I am but I could see children playing outside and families were enjoying themselves. Some looked at me, I knew I looked terrible with the cuts and bruises here and there and my hair loss and messy but they were looking at me like I looked like a hobo or something. I didn't ask to be kidnapped and it happened but I escaped with a fight. These people who took me has been chasing me everywhere but I lost them for now, I hope. I need to rest and I need to eat something I'm hungry. I found a park and sat on one of the benches and I thought again.

I am angry at my family, they are the reason I'm in this mess, keeping me in the dark, not telling me who my father is because I have never seen or met him in my life or who I really am, a Lux Veritatis but these people who kidnapped me kept on talking the Amazonian and the chosen one working together in the future. They said that it shouldn't happen or else the mother of creations will awaken again and that good and evil will fight till the end. A brother and sister are at war for centuries. If I heard right they were the first born to the mother of creations so long ago but what happened and why are they at war with each other. It still doesn't explain why they kidnapped me what have I have to do in all of this.

Bang…Bang…bang

Shit they found got run again. I stood up and run the opposite direction of where they are coming from. I came along a canal trail or something, I just run by it and turned a corner, I didn't want to stop but they came from the left the right and from the back and the front. They were blocking my exit. Men claimed out of the cars and started pointing guns at me. Lucky for me I took a gun before I escaped my holding cell, I looked around and saw a big house right next to me and I ran and jumped over the gate, while bullets started to fly around me.

**POV Kurtis**

I sat in my room, looking over my arm that my father almost broke when we he trained me five minutes ago that's when I heard the gun shots. I ran out and found my father looking out the window with his gun at the ready. I saw the other gun lying on the table so I picked it up and I also looked out of the window, that's when I saw her, she looked terrible but she is a good fighter. The men had claimed over the fence after her and the one grabbed her arm but she swung her other arm in his stomach and hit him in the face and she shot the other one in the knee, O that gotta hurt. But then I saw him, he had visited last time but on business and now he is shooting at a girl I never saw in my life. I focused back on the girl, she had just killed the third man and as she turns he shot her in the leg and she fell to the ground screaming in pain.

That's when I saw something on her arm as she looked at the man who shot her in the leg. On her right arm is a tattoo but not just any tattoo the Lux Veritatis tattoo. I ran out my father yelling at me to get back but I didn't so he ran after me. I ran out the door and yelled at the man.

"Uncle Johan stop!"

"Or what, you gonna shot me with a toy gun." He said laughing at me.

"Kurtis wait" my father said and looked at the girl, I could see in his eyes he also saw the tattoo now.

"Johan what is the meaning of this?" my father asked him.

"She's the one; we won't allow her to awaken the mother." Johan answered.

"Have you seen the future Johan?" My father asked.

"No not me but the prophet he saw it, he saw her." Johan said lifting the gun and aiming it at her "She the one, she's the chosen one"

I didn't even think but I lifted the gun and shot Johan in the head making him fall dead. My father looked at me in anger but he left it, he knew if I didn't shot him, he would've killed her.

**POV Elizabeth**

I looked the boy in shock he just shot the very same man who wanted to kill me. I tried to get up but I fell back in pain. My leg hurt like hell and I'm not sure how to use these powers I have gotten.

"Hey take it easy" I heard the boy say as he came next to me. I looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you." I said and he kneeled by my side and looked at my wound.

"Pleasure but why don't you heal yourself." He asked looking at the wound.

"I'm not trained to use my powers because it just came to me a few days ago and this tattoo also just appeared." I said as he looked at his father and back at me.

"Okay let's get you inside. Put your arm around me that I can carry you in." I did as he told me and he carried me in and sat me down on the couch.

"Mom came quickly" the boy shouted and a woman came in, she looked like an American Navajo Indian or shaman. I couldn't really tell but she started cleaning the wound.

"So what's your name?" the boy asked siting on the table in front of me.

"Elizabeth Clark and yours?" I said.

"Kurtis Heissturm, that's my mother Marie and that's my father Konstantin." Kurtis answered.

"You said outside you got your powers a few days ago, what did you mean by that?" Konstantin asked

"I turned 19 the other day and I woke up with this thing on my arm and at my college I did something to a teacher and scared me and that am when those men grabbed me and took me to who know where. Where am I anyways?" I asked.

"You're in salt Lake city, Utah." Kurtis answered.

"Amazing, she is the one" Konstantin said.

"Can anyone explain to me why everyone keeps saying that?" I asked

"Elizabeth, there is a prophesy that speaks of a chosen one who will one day awaken the mother of all creations and she will help save or destroy the world but she must first find the Amazonian." Konstantin answered.

"Okay who is this Amazonian?" I asked.

"Legend say she is the sister of the one they call Karel. You see when the mother created these two, Karel placed their mother into sleep where she will be waiting until the chosen one awakens her and Karel sister Klara escaped before he could kill her, like her mother said she's the good and he's the bad. She created the Lux Veritatis and gave 8 people each a power and all 8 also have the same powers together." Konstantin said.

"So that's her name now how do you find her?"

"My father lost contact with her in 1968 and no one knows where she is and she has never come to us again like she used to." Konstantin said.

"What do you mean she used to?" I asked.

"She would bring people into the entire stronghold in the world and give each of them the power of the stronghold she had brought them to but she hasn't come in years, and over numbers are getting smaller with Karel killing us. I just hope she's not dead or else we are doomed." Konstantin said and walked out I only looked at Kurtis for more answers but I could see he also doesn't much about this story.

* * *

**Present.**

**Suez, Egypt**

The water started getting warmer, like it is boiling on fire. The ceiling had been reached by the water; her only place she had gotten air has gone. She felt her body weakening by the lake of oxygen. She had tried everything to get the hell out of there but nothing worked. She knew that any minute her lungs where going to full with water and her will drown. Then she heard a voice inside her head _Elizabeth, hold on, I'm gonna get you out of there._

She knew who is talking to her in her head _Kurtis, Please hurry. The water has reached the top and there's no air left._

_We found a staircase, leading up somewhere, just stay with us, _he said again.

She sighed _I'll try._

* * *

They went up the staircase only to find a small room. On one of the walls is three levers and only one of them opened the door.

"I found three levers." He said to Lara and Chris

_Kurtis, I can't hold on much longer_. She told him.

_Hold on, Chris will never forgive me if I let you die_. He mind read back to her and looked at Chris and pulled the right lever but nothing happened. Shit, two left, He thought. He pulled the middle lever and hears a noise from the back of them.

"Kurtis what did you do?" Lara asked him as they looked at where the noise came from.

"I don't know?" He answered her and took her hand in his.

_Kurtis, I'm sorry._ Elizabeth mind read back.

_Elizabeth hold on_, Kurtis said. _Shit, no…Elizabeth_, he thought when she didn't responds back.

He looked at Lara a big monster came at them. Kurtis took out his BoranX with his Chirugai and Lara took out her two pistols. Chris took out his weapons as well and they worked together to kill the monster.

They started to shot the monster and they dodge, rolled and shot the monster over and over until it kneeled in front of them. Chris took the Chirugai and sliced the monster's head of while Kurtis ran to the last lever and pulled it.

The whole place started to shack.

"What did you do know?" Lara asks and the water in the closed room is draining out after two platforms opened up.

"I'm trying to open the door in the other room." Then they heard a door down stairs open. "Well the door opened, so let's go find Elizabeth." Chris asked.

Kurtis ran past him and Lara followed. Chris then followed after, and finds Kurtis and Lara kneeled to the ground in the room that is now opened. Kurtis is feeling Elizabeth's pulse. Chris ran to them also kneeling.

"No….No….Is…she?" Chris said, tears coming down his checks.

"I can't feel a pulse." Kurtis said and started giving CPR to Elizabeth.

"Come on, Elizabeth, breath." Lara said will Kurtis is doing the CPR. Chris is helping Kurtis, by giving mouth to mouth to Elizabeth on the time Kurtis told him after he pressed onto her chest three times.

"Elizabeth wake up, please don't leave me now." Chris said making another tear fall "I love you."

Kurtis stopped "I think it's too late"

"No it can't be" Chris said sobbing

Guys look she is breathing and coughing out water" Lara said looking at Elizabeth who is looking up at Chris who now is holding her tightly against his chest.

"I thought I lost you back there." Chris said kissing her on the head.

Elizabeth smiled and said "you're not gonna get rid of me that easy."

Chris smiled at her and wanted to hold her forever, protect her forever but he knew he can't always be there for her. Elizabeth looked up and saw Lara and Kurtis and she broke the embrace with Chris and tried to get up but she fell back. Chris caught her in his arms.

"Take it easy, your body is still in shock." Kurtis said with a smile. Chris helped her up onto her feet and hold onto her, that she won't fall back to the ground again.

Elizabeth looked around and wondered what happened that she got trapped. She looked back at the painting where is saws how the Angel is flouting over water and the Angel is controlling the water and in her hand is the sword but then she looks at the statue and sees the water is completely gone.

"What did you guys do?" she asked and walked over and taking the sword.

"We only pulled a lever" Kurtis said and as she took the sword a secret door opened up.

They walked into the secret room to find a stone table in the middle. There is nothing on the table, only writing that read

"Only the four values can be used by four people who have these values in their hearts. The Values are another way to destroy evil. RJC" Elizabeth read it out loud again, and Lara then thought to herself, 'RJC' Father was here? Elizabeth looked at Lara and saw that she is thinking of something.

"What's it, Lara" Elizabeth asked.

"RJC, its stands for my father's name." Lara said with a sight. "He did that once before in Thailand, he never does that but only if it leads to my grandfather's crib."

"So whatever was here is now at your home, back in England?" Kurtis asks

"It looks like it" Lara answered rubbing the stone table.

As they walked out back to the main room and placed the last sword in its place the last door opened and revealed the Amulet Veritatis and Lara took it and she placed it in her backpack and she smiled at the and they started walking back to the exit when Elizabeth stops to answer her phone.

"It's Daniel Aircard" Elizabeth told them and answered. "Hallo"

"Hi Liz we have a big problem." He said.

"Calm down what problem." She asked as Kurtis walk up to her as she put the phone on speaker that everyone can listen.

"I found out they need Karel's sister's DNA to continue the Nephilim race but they need to stop Karel from killing her first." He answered.

"Daniel do you know where she is?" Kurtis asked.

"Yes, she with you" he answered

"She's not with us Daniel" Elizabeth answered.

"Liz that what these guys just said to each other. They say years ago Karel and his sister went to war and something happened and changed into a baby." He said.

"That's impossible" Lara said

"Listen Daniel it's only me, Kurtis, Chris and Lara here no one else." Elizabeth said.

"Okay but be careful Karel is on his way."

"We will thanks see you back home in Surrey." Elizabeth said and hanged up.

Lara looked at Elizabeth "Who is his sister anyway."

"We don't know, only think I know is in 1968 she disappeared and her name was Klara." Elizabeth answered and they walked out of the Tomb and they were greeted by a helicopter landing in front of them and Karel claiming out and smiled at them.

"Lara, are you going to join" he asked

"How many times must I say no." she said

"Karel what do you want?" Kurtis asked in anger

"I want the artefacts and my sister." He answered.

Elizabeth laughs "first I'm not giving you the artefact and secondly we don't have your sister."

"Oh you silly Lux Veritatis, you will not now she is with you and she will also not know who she because I changed her into a baby and two couple took her in as her own." He laughs and points at Lara "My sister Klara who doesn't even know it."

"Me I think you mistaken me with somebody else." Lara said and took out her guns and started shooting at the merc coming their way.

"Kill them and bring me Miss Croft and Mr Trent alive." Karel said walking back to his helicopter.


End file.
